


The Maximoff twins faces off Apocalypse

by jadoue1999



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X men apocalypse, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Multiverse, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff Feels, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers, multiverse twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadoue1999/pseuds/jadoue1999
Summary: Apocalypse chose Wanda to be one of his horseman, the final battle is near; can Peter bring his twin back to reason?
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 31





	The Maximoff twins faces off Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Multiverse twins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775119) by you-said-yes. 



> This prompt is based from a post on Tumblr, the link will be included

“Wanda… what are you doing?” Peter asked, trying to reach his sister through the force field she had created.

From the little information he gathered, the big blue guy that called himself Apocalypse had decided to recruit his sister along with a few others to ‘cleanse’ the world. Apparently, he and the god wanna be had very different meaning when referring to cleansing. The world was being torn apart. Peter always knew his sister was powerful, but enough to destroy the planet? He never would have guessed. To be honest with himself, he was proud of her finally embracing her mutation. Though, that wasn’t the best for now.

He sped over to Wanda, “you have to stop!” He pleaded, “you can’t do this, it’s wrong!”

She turned to him, shocked to see him there. She nevertheless continued her hexes as she spoke up. “I’m sorry, but it has to be done,” declared his sister. “Stay out of it Peter, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

_As if he wouldn’t intervene, that was practically his whole persona_

“What would mom think? Or dad? How do you think they feel seeing their daughter destroying the world?” To be frank, he had no idea if they knew for certain it was her; but they had to know their child’s power when they saw it. He was just pulling every string he could in order to get her to see reason.

“Don’t bring them into this!” Wanda raged, grabbing him with her magic. _Not the best idea Pete._ Luckily, she didn’t harm him, they simply stared at each other. A silent conversation like they’ve had so many times before. His sister seemed to ponder on the odds, trying to decide what to do. After awhile, she muttered an apology and let him down onto the ground and resumed her destruction.

Seeing that he wasn’t getting anywhere, Peter started to run, what else could he do? He decided to take care of the blue guy, maybe, if he took him down, he wouldn’t have to fight his own sister. Time slowed down even more, he didn’t want to risk being caught. With a smirk, he landed a punch, then another, and another, feeling better every time his fist made contact. _That’s for turning my sister, freak. He loved this, he didn’t usually get to take it out on bad guys, but this was exhilarating. All let his rage through his hits, he couldn’t been seen, there was no danger. He’d get it over with and then Wanda would see reason and then they’d go out to eat after it all was over and realize how ridiculous-_

He didn’t get time to finish his thought as he was suddenly caught. His leg was trapped in the sand and he couldn’t move. His mind went crazy as panic washed over him. The blue guy approached, Peter tried to punch him only for his wrist to be caught and twisted painfully behind his back. Then, he broke his leg. For sure, everyone in a 2 mile radius heard the snap and the screamed that followed. He tried to collect himself as black spots danced in his vision. _This couldn’t be happening,_ the amount of force it would have taken to break the strongest bone of his body without accounting for the added strength of his mutation was simply so big. It should have withstood the force. And yet it didn’t _._

He was distracted from his racing mind by Apocalypse grabbing his hair and exposing his neck. He called over Wanda, who landed in front of them.

“Prove your loyalty once and for all, Scarlet Witch,” growled Apocalypse, tugging on Peter’s hair to expose more of his throat. “End him.”

‘ _He was going to die, death by his sister’s hand_ ’ he thought. He looked at her, silently pleading for her to come to her senses, to turn back. A few silent tears on her cheeks were the only things that showed she still felt for her brother, as she willed a blade into her hand. She sharp edge flashing in the light, Peter closed his eyes. At least he wouldn’t have to wait for his leg to heal.

A slashing sound resonated through the perimeter. Peter flinched, expecting pain, but hesitantly opened his eyes when he felt none. He looked at his sister, who gave him a reassuring glance. She wasn’t going to hurt him, her association with the false god was over, everything would be alright.

Though now, they had a pissed off god with a slashed throat on their hands. Peter had a feeling they weren’t done with him. The twins shared a quick glance as the fight resumed.

A Maximoff job was never done; at least they had each other.


End file.
